The present invention relates generally to audio effects processors and more particularly to procedures for more effectively utilizing the resources of the processor.
Advances in semiconductor technology have made possible the inclusion of large numbers of general purpose registers in processors. However, software developers continue to push the limits of the performance of even most advanced processors and the demand for access to GPRs frequently exceeds the supply.
Accordingly, techniques for managing GPRs and other processor resources are continually being improved.